


Trapped

by whiteReaper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, probably not, will i ever write a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteReaper/pseuds/whiteReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind howled over the rooftops of Paris, urging Chat Noir to run faster, jump further, and get farther away from the cold confines of the mansion. He let the wind at his back take him where it may, uncaring of it’s cold fingers creeping along his body.<br/>In which Adrien's absences from ditching to fight akuma do not go unnoticed by his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We had an episode where Marinette got in trouble for not being where she was supposed to, but what about Adrien? I feel like his absences would be noticed more than Marinette, and thus this thing came to life. Please don’t expect all that many updates, I don’t know if I’ll continue it. End of my senior year is coming up after all and I already have enough trouble with anything not a one shot. So for now, this is a stand alone thingy.  
> I'm also so upset with how short this came out to be??? I've been working on it for over a week in my notebook, where it's like ten pages??? I feel shitty about it lmao

**A**

     The wind howled over the rooftops of Paris, urging Chat Noir to run faster, jump further, and get farther away from the cold confines of the mansion. He let the wind at his back take him where it may, uncaring of it’s cold fingers creeping along his body.

 

The day had started out well enough. The weather outside was absolutely gorgeous for early spring, a warmth spreading through the air that had not been felt in months. Somehow, Adrien was able to convince Natalie to let Gorilla walk him to school instead of drive, in order to better appreciate the weather. Perhaps they too had longed for this sunshine.

It was this weather, perhaps, that seeped into the minds of students and teachers at school, and shades were pulled back with windows opened. What little taught that day was easily broken apart by aimless chatter, feeling Adrien with a light-hearted love of this freedom to be with friends. Even his photo shoot after school was a breeze. The normally uptight photographer didn’t comment as much on how Adrien should be posing, or to look happier or more solemn.

 

     It wasn’t until he returned home that evening after the photoshoot did the day turn dark. As he entered the mansion, his father Gabriel stood on the top of the stairs, peering down at him with a tight frown. Normally, Adrien would be happy to see his father, but something about this encountered made his blood turn to ice.

“Adrien.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the blond teen. “Care to inform me of why I have been told that there have been multiple occasions of you not being where you are scheduled to be?”

Well. Shit.

Adrien could feel the blood drain from his face as he stared at his father. He had no excuse, he realized as his brain scrambled for one. He very well couldn’t tell his father he had been gallivanting around Paris as a leather clad superhero with cat ears and a belt for a tail.

“Well?” His father demanded, causing Adrien to flinch at the sudden rise in volume. “I… have no excuse father.” Adrien murmured dejectedly, eyes downcast to the cold marble of the floor.

“I have half a mind to pull you out of that ridiculous public school and have you home schooled again!” Gabriel all but shouted, finger pointing accusingly at his son. “At least here I can keep an eye on you and rid you of whatever god forsaken influence is corrupting you and causing you to ditch!”

Adrien’s stomach clenched in on itself as he floundered for a reaction- anger, fear, anything.

“Are you even listening to me?! Go to your room! I shall discuss your punishment with you in the morning.”

“... Yes father.” Adrien all but whispered, before his feet carried him to his bedroom in a hurried run.

 

     Panic crept up Adrien’s throat, threatening to tear him apart with a scream of despair.

“Hey…” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket once they reached his room. The small black kwami was unsure of what to do, watching his chosen with wide green eyes.

Adrien took no heed of the kwami, instead running over to his bed. All he could feel was the desire to run, to escape. He grabbed what pillows and spare blankets he could, shoving them under the duvet haphazardly, before running to the window to throw it open.

“Plagg, transform me!”

 

     It was only when Chat was forced to did he stop running, bent over and hurriedly trying to refill his lungs with the precious air that they craved, that they screamed for. Somewhere idly in the back of his mind, Chat noted he was in the park. He dropped his weight to the ground, slamming against a tree, though he couldn’t bring himself to care about the pain from the less than gentle impact. It was something that felt real, at least. He tried to focus on something, on anything, but his mind was a whirlwind of emotions, one never stopping long enough to really let Chat feel anything than horror. “Fuck.” He groaned, punching the ground with a tight fist. “Fuck!”

“Chat?”

 

**M**

 

     Marinette scowled and slammed her sketchbook closed, cursing her ill timed art block. She could only hope it would disappear before her art class project was due.

“Maybe some fresh air would help, Mari!” A small voice piped up from Marinette’s shoulder. “It was so nice out today, after all!”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea Tikki. Thanks.” The teen smiled at the kwami, and stood up, stretching and grabbing her purse. Rushing down the stairs, and barely keeping herself from tripping, Marinete headed out the door with a quick cry of “I’m heading out for a walk I’ll be back soon Ma and Pa!”

 

     Marinette didn’t know what she expected to find on her walk. Inspiration, maybe, but not this. Not Chat half collapsed on the ground at the park, shaking, swearing, and being close to hyperventilating.

“Chat?”

His head shot up in a panic, as if he only just noticed the fact she was standing there. His face was pale, eyes wide. Immediately Marinette dropped to the ground in front of him, gently pulling his hands into her own.

“Hey, breathe with me ok? In, out. That’s it.” She coaxed gently, making a show of breathing evenly.

 

**A**

 

     Perhaps if Chat was even close to being in his right mind, he would be embarrassed that his classmate found him in such a state. But now? He was just grateful for the help to stop his panicked breaths. As she helped him calm down, Chat felt a rush of affection for one of his first friends.

That he met at school.

That he might not ever see again.

Well, there went any chance of calming down. Right out the window. Chat choked back a sob, panic returning to him like a tidal wave, and he lunged forward to pull Marinette into a tight embrace, burying his face into her shoulder. He barely registered the fact she froze in his grip before she relaxed, and felt her hands rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

“It’s ok, kitty. It’s ok.”

It was that statement that broke the dam holding back the water works. It had been years since Chat had cried like this. Even when his mother disappeared, it was an aching numbness that his tears followed. Detached. Unreal. Couldn’t be real.

But this? This was all too real. His eyes burned harshly with tears, his chest so heavy it felt like he could barely breathe. He desperately wished he could feel the numb detachment instead of this fire of anguish.

He was going to be alone again. He’d never be able to see his friends. Nino. Marinette. Alya. Hell, he’d even beg to be able to spend time with Chloe if he couldn’t leave the mansion again.

Alone.

Trapped.

He could never go back to that. Not after gaining his dear friends. Not after the taste of freedom Plagg and the ring granted him. He wouldn’t. He refused. Chat would sooner run away than go back to that desolate life.

However, for now, exhaustion hit him like a train as soon as the tears stopped. The only words he could mumble before passing out were “Sorry for getting your jacket wet.”

 

**M**

 

     “Don’t worry about that, you silly cat.”

      Marinette was at a loss of what to do. It had seemed, at first, that Chat had been calming down. He had nearly completely even out his breathing when it suddenly came back, worse than before, clinging onto her as if she was a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean. She tried to help keep him calm, but he had instead started sobbing, which was so gut wrenching that Marinette herself almost started crying as well.

And now? Her partner was asleep. Marinette wasn’t even aware they could sleep in their suits. She was almost impressed.

Tikki peaked out of Marinette’s purse, large eyes filled with worry. “What should we do?” Tikki whispered, gaze flitting between the sleeping Chat and Mari.

“We can’t just leave him here Tikki. He’s my partner. What kind of person would I be to just leave him here in the park after that?” Marinette shifted her grip on him, hoisting him up into her arms, and thanking the muscle gain she’s gotten since becoming Ladybug, carefully stood up.

“Let’s go home Tikki.”

 

     After nearly a half an hour walk, which involved many an impromptu hiding to avoid explaining why Marinette was currently carrying a sleeping superhero, Marinette stood at the back door of the bakery, which led to the upstairs apartment. “Now, just to avoid my parents….” Mari muttered, eyes darting between the building and the still somehow sleeping Chat in her arms.

“You can do it Marinette!” The kwami cheered on her chosen from Marinette’s purse. Filled with determination, Marinette nodded.

“Could you please unlock the door for me? My hands are a bit full.” Tikki flew out of her purse and grabbed the keys from Marinette’s pocket, which was almost hilariously disproportionate to the kwami’s body. She opened the door, and the teen crept in quietly, waiting for Tikki to close and lock the door to be able to hide again before slowly starting to creep in.

 

     Miraculously, Marinette made it up the flights of stairs to her room undetected, dropping Chat Noir on her chaise lounge with a grunt. “That went better than expected.” She then ran back downstairs to inform her parents she was home, and grabbed a plate of baked goods that had gone unsold that day, and a glass of water for the sleeping visitor whenever he awoke.

Marinette would be damned if she didn’t at least try to help her friend.

Somehow.

 

**A**

 

     It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids like Adrien…. Should be panicking.

Because this definitely was not his bed.

This was his first thought. Adrien’s second thought was ‘Oh fuck, I am so dead.’

The next realization was that this was Marinette’s room, and he was on her couch, no longer transformed.

What a lovely start to his morning.

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed, sitting up and poking the cat kwami. “We need to go right now!”

“Five more minutes.” Plagg groaned, a little too loud for Adrien’s liking. He didn’t want Marinette to wake and see his civilian identity. “Your little joy ride last night really tired me out you know!”

“Shush! We can’t let Marinette see us!” Adrien nearly begged. “I’ll get you a whole wheel of Camembert! Provided I’m not disowned or straight up murdered, that is. Besides, we didn’t even use cataclysm!”

“You are so lucky I’m so nice and generous.” Plagg sighed dramatically.

“Plagg, transform me!” Chat crept over to the window, hoping to slip out silently while Marinette slept.

“Chat, wait.”

Plan failed.

“I must thank you for your assistance last night purrincess, but I’m afraid I must be going now before anyone notices my absence.” He tried his best to smile at Marinette. He really did. But he was so afraid that this would be the last time he could see her, that even he knew how fake it looked.

“Just… can you come back tonight?” Marinette blurted out, grabbing his wrist. “I want to try to help you. Please.” She was too nice for her own good sometimes, he thought idly.

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises. I might be in a tight situation in my civilian life. If you see my lady, will you please let her know this? I don’t want to let her down, but I’m afraid it may be inevitable.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her if I see her. But Chat? You could never let her down.”

“I desperately wished that were true.” And with that, Chat slipped from Marinette’s grip and disappeared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns home and is faced with a difficult decision. Marinette wonder's why she can't just shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda surprised I continued this but hey. Take more of my garbage.

     Slowly, without making a sound, Chat pried open his window and slipped into his bedroom, releasing his transformation.

The pillows under the sheet still appeared to be undisturbed. Good, that probably meant his absence had yet to be discovered. Adrien quickly returned the pillows to their previous locations. 

He still had about ten minutes before Nathalie came to check on him, so Adrien hurried to throw on a pair of fresh clothes and get ready for the day.

Plagg opted to lay on the couch and eat from his hidden stash of cheese. Adrien crinkled his nose, wherever Plagg hid that was bound to smell awful by now. But at least it wasn’t in his bed. One place to remain cheese-smell free. 

There were two quick warning knocks before Nathalie entered. She hadn’t always knocked before, but Adrien was a teenage boy, superhero or not.

That had been an embarrassing conversation.

Anyway.

 

     “Your daily schedule,” Nathalie started. “Will be delayed until after your conversation with your father, which I will now escort you to.”

Adrien nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Can you just… give me a moment alone to prepare myself? Please?” He attempted to give his most pitiful look to Nathalie. 

Her face fell into a sorrowful stare before she quickly regained her professional composure. 

“No more than five minutes.” She nodded curtly and stepped right outside his door.

 

     Adrien wasted no time, grabbing a duffel bag from his closet, and starting to quickly shove it with essentials. Hair brush, tooth brush, clothes.

“You were serious about that huh?” Plagg watched him, uncharacteristically serious.

“If he tries to keep me here again, then yes. I just- I can’t do this again Plagg.” Adrien paused his frantic packing, shoulders slumping. “I refuse to be a prisoner.”

“Do what you want.” Plagg waved it off, reverting to his usual demeanor. “As long as I can still get cheese.” Plagg flew over to to Adrien’s bag, and put his stash in it.

“Now it’s going to smell bad.”

“I think you mean wonderful. You’re welcome.”

With one last glance around the room, Adrien’s eyes fell onto the photo of his mother. He walked over to his desk, picking it up. On a whim, he grabbed one of the packed shirts and wrapped the picture in it before putting it in the bag. He set it under the window with a sigh. 

“Wait here Plagg. We might need to make a quick break for it.”

Plagg merely nodded, settling on top of the bag, tail swishing back and forth lazily.

“Alright,” Adrien said, steeling his nerves as he left his room. “I’m ready.”

 

     Adrien sat in a chair in his father’s office as Gabriel paced back and forth, arms clasped behind his back as he sent his son a distasteful look. No one could say Gabriel Agreste didn’t know any intimidation tactics.

“I have been… contemplating the consequences of your foolish actions.” His father stopped pacing, refusing to look at Adrien. “Until you prove to once again be trustworthy, you will not leave the house. You may only go outside with the accompaniment of your bodyguard. Nathalie will resume homeschooling you”

“But-!” Adrien injected, only to be cut off.

“This is my decision, and that is final. Return to your room immediately. I will send Nathalie along with your new schedule. I will not hear any complaints or protests, do I make myself understood?”

Adrien stared at his father for a moment, before sighing in resignation. “Yes, sir.”

And with that, Adrien left his father’s office, with no idea in his mind when the next time he saw these halls would be. He took a deep breath and entered his room.

He left a simple note on his desk.

‘You will not keep me prisoner.’

And then he was gone.

 

     Perhaps Chat should’ve thought this through more.

     Currently, the superhero was sitting on the floor of an abandoned warehouse, staring at the wall and thinking. There wasn’t much else to do. He idly wondered how he would get food. He could always just ask a shopkeeper, he was sure that most would be willing to give him some food for protecting the city, but the idea of abusing his status like that made his skin crawl.

He’d just figure it out later.

He twirled his staff, pondering if he should tell Ladybug what happened at tonight’s patrol. If he should tell her anything, that is.

‘She probably wouldn’t want to be bothered with something so petty.’ He thought miserably before shaking his head. ‘No, Ladybug is too kind to be like that. Which is why I shouldn’t bother her. I mean, I only have just under a year left before I’m left before I’m eighteen and no longer under my father’s care. I can do this.’ 

Chat settled on not saying anything, as long as Marinette had not been able to pass his message along. Which was likely, considering the duo were rarely seen outside of akuma attacks and patrols. 

     For now, he needed to focus on finding a place to sleep. And hide, as he wouldn’t keep his transformation up all the time, as he didn’t want to tire Plagg out for his own selfish desires. Perhaps he could cut and dye his hair? Chat thought this over for a moment. It would definitely help people not recognize him on sight. He decided to pursue this course of action as soon as possible.

 

Somewhere in Paris, Hawkmoth let out a scream of frustration.

 

     It took awhile to find a hair salon that wasn’t currently open, and then destroy the security system with cataclysm, so he wouldn’t be seen.

Plagg let out a dramatic groan after Adrien’s transformation fell away. “I’m going to have to ration my camembert aren’t I?”

“Maybe you’ll lose some of that pouch you have from gorging on it then.” Adrien teased the small cat, who mocked offense.

“Adrien! Don’t you know to never comment on a kwami’s weight?”

Adrien snorted in reply, pulling out scissors, clippers, and bottles of dye. “How about brown hair?”

Plagg merely burped in response.

 

     After an hour of awkward cutting, dying hair in a sink, and feeling guilty about breaking and entering, Adrien was done. His once blonde hair was trimmed on the sides, to give him an undercut, and the brown dye came out more reddish brown, but still looked good none the less.

It was a striking change, to say the least. He hoped it was enough to prevent anyone from immediately recognizing him. He headed back to the warehouse for now.

 

Hours later, dusk was starting to fall. It was still too early for his patrol with his lady, but he did remember he made a promise to Marinette, and intended to see it through. 

“Plagg, let’s go. Transform me!”

And with that, he headed off to the small corner bakery.

 

**M**

 

     For the second time in two days, Chat surprised Marinette. She had been anticipating his arrival, yes (the plate of freshly baked goods and the many glances out the window were proof), but she didn’t expect him to look so different. Not only did he change his hair, but he had a different feeling about him. More… serious. Sad. Not that she should be surprised, given yesterday, but she still felt the shock anyway.

     So when he knocked on her trap door leading to her balcony looking like a kicked puppy, or cat in this case, Marinette could only stare at him for a moment before dragging him inside. She grabbed her duvet before he could say anything and wrapped it around him. Sure, she felt compelled to act professional while in suit, but he was still her partner and she still cared for him deeply.

Chat appeared a bit startled by her actions, staring at the blanket and then at Marinette for a moment before resuming his usual witty banter, albeit half heartedly. 

“Why thank you purrincess, I might visit more often is I will get such a warm welcome!”

Marinette let herself smile before rolling her eyes. “Look, something is obviously wrong ok? I want to help you.”

Chat let out a short, humorless laugh. “I thank you, but I don’t think anyone can help me now.”

Marinette frowned, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can talk to me.”

Chat quieted, as if trying to contain himself,  before blurting out, “It’s my father. He’s a control freak! He- He wanted to basically put me under house arrest and start homeschooling me again. So I ran away.” He finished softly, averting his eyes, almost as if afraid of her reaction. 

Marinette was stunned. She never gave much thought into Chat’s civilian life, or at least tried not to. Quickly she glanced to Tikki’s hiding spot, who looked almost as stunned as Marinette felt. 

“Chat…” Ok, this boy needed a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, despite feeling him stiffen in shock. “I’m sorry.”

Chat relaxed into the embrace, hugging Marinette back. “Are you trying to make me cry again princess?” He teased weakly. She could hear his voice shaking. 

“Where are you staying, then?” Marinette asked after letting the hug linger for a moment, pulling back to look him in the face. 

Chat took a moment to respond, as if thinking, then shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure yet,” He admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Guess I really will be an ally cat now.”

“Stay here.” Marinette blurted out, surprising herself. A part of her brain was yelling at her. She might not be in costume, but she couldn’t allow herself to get close to Chat, to possibly throw a wrench into the grove they had found. She couldn’t allow herself to disappoint him.

 

A stronger part of herself knew this was right, however. It  _ hurt  _ to picture her pun-loving partner sleeping on the ground, outside. She’d have to think about this more later.

“I couldn’t possibly impose on you.” Chat frowned, shaking his head. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette could also see Tikki looking at her… Marinette wasn’t sure how to explain that look, actually. She’ll definitely have to talk about the small kwami about this. “Besides, I can’t stay in this form all the time, and I don’t want to tire my kwami out. The burden of secret identities and all that jazz.” 

Marinette feigned ignorance at what a kwami was, even though she knew all too well. Yupp, the burden of secret identities. “Kwami?”

“Oh, uh, a kwami is this small creature that gives me the ability to become Chat Noir. His name is Plagg and he’s a small grouch who likes cheese way too much.”

‘Grouch huh? Sounds like the opposite of Tikki.’ “Oh, that’s really interesting…” Marinette trailed off, suddenly struck with an idea. “Wait here a moment,” She said, and ran to her desk.

“Uh, may I ask what you’re doing?” Chat raised an eyebrow at Marinette, who was currently clearing a spot and grabbing her sewing machine. 

“The problem is with your identity right? Well, I sew, so I could make you a mask! That plus your changed hair means that I won’t recognize you, if I happened to have seen you out of suit!”

“Marinette, you’re brilliant! I could kiss you right now!” Chat exclaimed, face lighting up.

Marinette wondered why Chat made her feel so much flustered now than before.

Face dusted pink, Marinette waved it off with a laugh. “It shouldn't take too long to make, then you can stay here and not outside, like your mangy alley cat self.” She teased.

“Mangy? You wound me.” Chat placed a hand over his heart, feigning offense, before turning more serious. “Is it really ok for me to stay here?” 

“Of course Chatton, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. You’ll have to hide from my parents, but they don’t come up here without knocking first. And I’d feel better knowing you’re not on the street.” She admitted.

“You’re too kind to me, princess.” Chat grinned, picking a cookie off of the nearly forgotten plate of treats. “I may have uh, left my bag on your balcony.”

“Bring it inside while I work on this.”

 

**A**

 

     Time flew by in a comfortable silence, broken only by the clipping of scissors and then hum of the sewing machine. 

Marinette scrunched her nose up when she was concentrating, Chat noticed.

Wait was he staring?

He quickly looked away, embarrassed at his actions, and finished off the plate of baked goods. He hasn’t realized how hungry he had been until now, not having eaten yet that day, and the sun had already set.

He should leave for patrol soon.

 

     “Anndd…. Done!” Marinette exclaimed, pushing her desk chair backwards while she held the mask up in triumph.

She pushed off too fast, however, and one of the wheels hit the rug wrong, sending Marinette and the chair flying. Chat shot up from his spot on her chaise lounge, barely catching the girl before she hit the floor. “And I thought I had bad luck.”

“Oh hardy hardy Chat.” Marinette rolled her eyes with a pout. “Yeah yeah I know I’m clumsy.”

How had he never noticed she had freckles before? Or how cute she was?

This was a perfectly acceptable thing for friends to wonder while they were still holding said friend right?

“Is everything alright up there?” A voice called from downstairs, accompanied by footsteps drawing closer. Chat froze. 

Shit.

“My mom!” Marinette exclaimed in a hushed tone, jumping away from Chat. “Hide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for the "character runs away from home" trope ok


End file.
